Księżniczka Luna/Galeria
W swojej postaci 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' Tylko Luna dawniej.png 830px-Book Princess Celestia and Luna.png Celestia i Luna dawniej.png Luna wznoszaca ksiezyc.png Luna Celestia Taijitu.png Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png princessluna1.png 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2' 640px-Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png Celestia walks to Luna .png Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna.png Princess_Celestia_and_Princess_Luna_S1E01.png Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia.png Luna_considers_Celestia's_truce_S1E02.png Princess_Luna_cutie_mark_S1E02.png Celestia i Luna znów razem.png 640px-Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png pobrane (17).jpg 'Luna Odmieniona' S2E04 Princess Luna coming out.png Luna Cape.png 640px-S2E04 Luna talking 2.png 640px-S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png 640px-Princess Luna -bright and glorious feast!- S02E04.png 640px-Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png 180px-Princess Luna updated ID.png Luna.PNG Luna front.png Luna kontrolująca pogodę.png Luna sezon drugi.png Luna szczęśliwa.png Luna z powrotem w Ponyville.png S02E04 Twilight i Luna.png Luna Magic.png Wściekła Luna.png 640px-S2E04 Everypony scared.png 640px-Luna_Sad_5_S2E4.png Luna na Nightmare Night.png princessluna2.png prluna3.png luna4.png luna5.png luna6.png 'Ślub w Canterlocie' Luna i Celestia zmieniaja warte.png Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG Luna on night watch.png Princess Luna hears something.png Luna speaking to Twilight.PNG 640px-Princess_Luna_did_I_miss_S2E26.png 'The Crystal Empire' Celestia_and_Luna_looking_at_the_window_depicting_Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_S3E01.png c i l.jpg Luna talking about the Crystal Empire.png Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready.png Luna leaves Celestia.png Twilight sees Luna.png Celestia i Luna pokonujace Sombre.png Princess Luna serious .png|Nie za poważnie Księżniczko? Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail.png Princess Celestia but Twilight.png 640px-Luna_and_Celestia_with_their_cutie_marks_in_the_background_S3E01.png 640px-S3E02_-_Aurora_3.PNG 640px-S3E02_-_Praise_1.PNG 640px-S3E02_-_Praise_2.PNG 640px-The_Book_S3E2.png 'Sleepless in Ponyville' LunaInsidetheMoon.png Luna'sShadow.PNG Przechwytywahgghghnie.PNG Luna1.png Luna3.png Przecj,hj,hj,hhwytywanie.PNG Przechw,,nm,nmytywanie.PNG Przechwyty,,jhj,hj,hwanie.PNG Przechwytymbhwanie.PNG Przmbmnbmechwytywanie.PNG Prznbnmbbnmechwytywanie.PNG Przechwytyjjghjgwanie.PNG Przechwy,n,n,ntywanie.PNG Przechwhfhhfhfytywanie.PNG Przech,,nmwy,n,n,ntywanie.PNG Przechwytyj,hj,,jc,ćwanie.PNG S3E6 Lunaflyingaway.PNG S3E6 Lunaleaves.PNG S3E6 Princess Luna face your fears 1.png Princess Luna face your fears 2.png Przechwytymbnmmwanie.PNG Uśmiech Luny.png Przechmnbmbmwytywanie.PNG Luna ze Sleepless in Ponyville.png 'Magical Mystery Cure' S03E13 253.png S03E13 254.png S03E13 256.png S03E13 259.png S03E13 263.png S03E13 267.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 270.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 274.png S03E13 275.png S03E13 287.png W postaci Księżycowej Czarownicy 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1' Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png S1E1 Nightmare Moon depicted in legend.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png 1x01 NightmareMoonAddressesTheCrowds.png Nightmare Moon laughs.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Nightmare Moon hahaha.png Nightmare Moon S1E1.png Listen everypony.png 1x01 NightMareMoonEvilLaugh.png 'Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2' Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon using Magic S1E1.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png lunazlo.0000.jpeg lunazlo.000000.jpeg lunazlo.010000.jpeg lunazlo.020000.jpeg lunazlo.030000.jpeg lunazlo.040000.jpeg lunazlo.050000.jpeg lunazlo.060000.jpeg lunazlo.070000.jpeg lunazlo.080000.jpeg lunazlo.090000.jpeg lunazlo.100000.jpeg lunazlo.110000.jpeg lunazlo.120000.jpeg lunazlo.130000.jpeg Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -now you will never see your princess- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -forever!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -the spark didn't work- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -you still don't have the sixth element- S01E02.png Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png Nightmare Moon cutie mark .png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png 'Luna Odmieniona' ' Nightmare_Moon_Real_S2E4.png Far_view_Nightmare_Moon.png Nightmare_Moon_With_Fangs_S2E4.png Transforming_back_to_Luna.png ' Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria